Hack: Revenge and Twilight
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: One incident in the world leads into a huge dilemma. Part two of the trilogy, which takes place after the .hackLOTB manga. Regi x Magi [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

.hack/Revenge and Twilight rewrite

Chapter 1

Fujio moved through the office, making documents in and out of his boss' room. Were he not deep into his work, he would have noticed the rich furniture in the offices. His eyes darted from place to place, moving nothing but files manually for his peer. Balmung was nothing but work, and the work always plopped onto him. This was the same as within the world as well, so he found it easy to get used to. It had probably been years since he had started working for Balmung, who managed to get his position back from the pigheads of CCcorp. However, Saito had yet to show up. They were always addressed as their character names, and if by any real name...their last name. That's why he always thought himself as Fujio. Well, might as well continue with files, he had time.

In the world...

**Mac Anu**

Elk sat down next to Tsukasa, there had been no real wait for them at the chaos gate. Mac Anu was the same as always, and Helb had been back to working her usual hours for about a year or so by now. Tsukasa's face simply felt impatient, Kite and Blackrose were late. It was the summer, so no one had to worry about their school work for about three weeks. "Tsukasa...is that them?" Elk's eyes looked towards two figures, they looked just like Kite and Blackrose. There was just one problem, they were smaller.

"I don't know, I'm kinda worried about asking them. I'm thinking they are those special dothacker's contest winners. There was some sort of signifigance in their quest, something with Aura's daughter." Tsukasa hadn't really known all that, but Helba was always emailing who was interested in the world's latest happenings. Elk laughed slightly, realizing that Blackrose and Kite would probably worry about seeing twins of themselves.

"Well, maybe we should say hello."

"Maybe not."

"Why not?"

"You see that wavemaster over there?" His finger pointed to the woman who was dressed exactly like Mistral. However, upon targeting the character, Elk saw the name Mirielle.

"Yeah?"

"She is Mistral's four year old daughter." Elk thought slightly, thinking a slight math problem before reacting. However, luck was not on their side, because the moment Tsukasa had looked at Mirielle...

"Hi! You two look like twins!" Elk was startled, clutching at Tsukasa slightly as he looked at the problem at hand. They had seen them, and they were waiting for the ones that were just as important. Tsukasa pushed the young child away slightly, letting Elk catch his breath.

"Yeah, we look alike. We get that a lot." Tsukasa said with a slight sacastic flare, it had not been easy to be confronted by such a childish character.

**CC corporation headquarters**

Fujio's sat against his chair, the hectic morning ended with a rather simple cup of black coffee. It was a secret joke between all adminastrator lackies. If they drank black coffee, they could serve the best to their boss. Saito's card had come in late, he had checked a few minutes ago as he was going to get his coffee. His eyes darted to the office next to his, but the door was firmly shut, and typing was franticly being done in the room. "Well, let's see what mail Balmung wants me to check." The box was full, and mostly full of emails claiming that Balmung had no taste in event planning. Ever since the valentine's day event, all of Balmung's events were complained to by many players. The latest one had the cheesiest prize ever, a Piros plush toy. Even Fujio feared getting a plush toy that ugly. After deleting the forty complaint messages, since the complaint area had tired of having to send so many apologies to players event after event. He then deleted the emails with no real premise other than to spam the servers. Finally, only five messages remained. Four were sent to Balmung, however, one related to the Cobalt Knights. Mix ups happened a lot in the office, and this was no exception. He clutched the neuro goggles, pulling them over his eyes and blond hair. He logged in, and then entered the world to wait for Magi.

**Mac Anu**

Reki leaned against the stone wall, he was really bored. He knew that the Cobalt Knights recieved about two hundred messages each day, not to mention the ten spam each hour. Most employees remember a lot of unimportant facts, along with the every day routine. The big group that had been targeted by the Cobalt Knights awhile ago, sat down by the river. Shugo, Rena, Ouka, and Mirielle had all been targeted awhile ago by the brigade for their illegal actions. Lios, the man that most strived to be, had suspended the dothacker's accounts, at least the real Blackrose and Kite accounts. The suspension had only lasted for a month, and no one had really seen much of them. "Reki."

"Bal-Balmung sir!" He had turned to the voice with a huge reaction. Balmung always did that, however...he could never get used to the way Balmung did as such. He took a deep breath, allowing himself to appear normal.

"What happened to my files on the last event?"

"Well, the complaint office went to the executives and ordered me to delete the prize code and all that went on with the event." He was telling the truth, they could never say this to Balmung, besides, he did most of the work.

"Well, I'll be expecting you back when I return from the few emails you sent." The blademaster turned towards the chaos gate, warpping out to an area. Reki took a deep breath before returning to watch the group. In all the commotion, he had failed to notice the real Blackrose and Kite had joined the group. Two wavemaster's had also appeared, how had that happened without him noticing?

"You should be working, Balmung's little add on." A feminine voice didn't startle him, it filled him with dread. He turned to see Kamui, the leader of the Cobalt knight brigade. Too many things had happened at once, all because of one email.

"Where's Magi?"

"She just got back online an hour ago, she had been here for awhile. We had another all nighter last night. Not that you don't know about all nighters, but I'm sure Balmung is foriegn to those." Kamui laughed at the thought, leaving no real place for Reki to leave a comeback. She had the blunt truth written, Balmung didn't do as much work as he should have. The only time he did was when it was completely important to him. She turned to the chaos gate, either logging off or going to her online office. It was then he noticed the shape approaching him.

"Magi? What's with the?"

"Reki, did you get an...email for the Cobalt knights?" Her face looked more confused than anything, he nodded slightly to her. She then pulled him tightly, more tightly than he would have suspected she had the grip to do. They had finally stopped when they had reached the Mac Anu Alleyway.

"Magi...what are-"

"Show me the email, please." Her face was pleading, and she read the email with the utmost care. Her face turned down, pushing the email away. "It can't be..."

"Magi?" He turned just as she was about to run off, clutching her wrist softly. "Tell me...what is it? This isn't like you." Her face turned to him, tears showed in her eyes, and he just stood there dumbly for a few moments. It was then he felt her arms go around him, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't..."

"I wanted to hide it, I truly did."

"What are you talking about?"

"That report...it was...sent by a person who saw a person I knew..."

"Knew as what?"

"My first boyfriend..." She looked up at him, it had turned into night. He then realized it had been about five hours of file moving, that was technically...he didn't know time anymore. Balmung was a new time system, one that one could never guess the next twist to. "He...stalked me. I'm sorry, you didn't need to hear this from me. It's just that, I like you...Fujio..." She moved away from him, but he pulled her back.

"I...like you too...Saito." Magi's eyes widened, and she turned from him. She then walked back, having realized what she had just done. Reki's eyes were widened, but he had hidden it for now. What had caused her to reveal her secret? Well, now it had been released from her, and he would help take care of her problem. He had to look up what that character was, and figure out how to take care of the problem.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

.hack/Revenge and Twilight rewrite

Chapter 2

Fujio had had a series of all nighters through all his time in researching the history of Magi's problem. The source of the email had been legidemate, but the problem was realizing what the character had been. The email had been vaguely written in description, and like most feilds, many names were already on there. "Well...how exactly do I put this down?" He pulled his cup of coffee to him, drinking it's contents. He had barely noticed how cold the coffee had turned. His series of all nighters had left him with more work than he had started with. Saito was the reason he was doing this, and if someone was in his way...

"Fujio." His body shifted to the shape in the doorframe, it was Balmung. Balmung rarely made all nighters a habit, but maybe he was worried about something.

"Yes, Balmung sir?"

"You should go home."

"I haven't finished my work yet."

"I'll finish it." This was a surprise. Balmung usually never made it a point that he go home. However, it had become strange to see Balmung being so worried about him lately.

"_I'll_ finish it." He simply stated, moving towards the door. He then turned and put his computer on a lock mode. Balmung's form still followed him as he refilled his coffee cup.

"Fujio, I don't know what is so important that you go home at one in the morning anymore. These past few days, you've worked faster than usual. Something must be wrong." His eyes turned to meet his boss' eyes, but then turned towards the barely left office. One thing was for sure, Balmung was really worried about him. "You also look rather sick."

"Silly. I am just fine." He turned towards his office again, feeling a hand against his slightly raised dress shirted body. It felt so good, and he didn't turn away for a few moments. "See?" Everything began to get blurry, but it had not been Balmung's doing either. Adminastrator lackies often never knew when they were sick anymore, it was a simple fact. He had once had the flu and worked the entire time without knowing it. Saito had even had a stomach bug, and came in working without really knowing it. You just got used to getting sick and never knowing it.

"Go home, you don't look or even act well. You're already falling asleep." However, Balmung's words didn't stop him from heading into his office again. The adminastrator sighed slightly, vowing to do what he could when his helper came out of his office.

**Mac Anu**

Helb sighed slightly, Elk was late. He had promised to be logged on late to talk to her about something. The woman sighed again, her body leaning into the corner of the enclosed area. The chaos gate seemed rather bright, or maybe it was just that it was really late. She took a deep breath, yawning as if it was almost as if the normal thing to do at two in the morning. "Huh?" Her eyes took a deep look around, it didn't seem like anything was there. Most of the time, she had to be watched carefully. Most of her problems had been small, and mostly within the world. Still, she didn't know if Helba was still logged into her terminal conciously. She stood up, hearing more movement. "Hello?"

"Hello." It was a long arm, long fire designs wove in circles around his clothes. The hair seemed to match the fire with ice blue wind, while making a drastic change in moods. He was smiling, almost as if something was on his mind.

"Oh, sorry. Thought you were someone else." DOS wasn't actually evil anymore, but she didn't know if it was right to trust long arms. She guessed it was a phobia that would eventually get over her.

"Would it be all right if I stayed with you awhile? I happen to be waiting for a friend here."

"I don't know, it's probably not all right if you're waiting for a girl." She moved from her position, feeling the long arm's vice grip against her arm. "Please let me go."

"I don't know if you're stupid, or simply ignoring your guts. Helb, I was waiting for you." The voice struck at her, and she tried to tug away the grip on her wrist. It was then she realized she had fallen for a trap, one that would be deadly in her own way. The grip hurt, and it was just getting worse. "I was also waiting for innocent Elk." She turned towards the Chaos gate, seeing the person that shouldn't be there when it came down to this.

"Helb! Are you all right?" Her eyes were wide, she knew it was hard to do anything. She had to do something, this was all her fault.

"Run Elk! The long arm's Morganna!" However, her yells and warnings were either never followed or late. The world was turning black around her, and she didn't care. She never did.

**CC corporation headquarters**

Saito stared at the screen of emails in front of her, players had been locked out of Mac Anu for about half an hour. There had been no planning of events, no real reason for Mac Anu to be locked. Even worse, a data surge above the game perameters had occured subtly without any player noticing. "What's going on? This can't be right..." She stood, going to knock at Fujio's door before going to Kamui's.

"Balmung sir! I won't be going home!" She knew Balmung and Kamui had been sent up to the top brass up five floors an hour ago, so she opened the office door. The office was cluttered slightly at the delta server data files in the cabinet. Theta was also a little messed up as well. "I told you-" The face that turned to her was full of loss of sleep. "Saito! I'm sorry!" He stood up slightly, falling back in his chair again. She knew it, he was working when he had a high fever and didn't know it. She probably didn't know she had a cold, but it was just the same.

"I was wondering if you wanted to check the area that had been affected, you know." He nodded slightly to her, which made her take a spare chair to his computer.

"Aren't you going to go to your own?"

"No, we should be together, just in case something happens." She smiled slightly, a blush taking on her place subconciously. He nodded back, his reaction the same as hers. They then prepared to do their own investigating.

**CC corporation top executive office**

Shibiyama listened to the statements with more than enough interest, it was Balmung she was worried for. "The Delta server started to recieve the subtle reaction at twelve-thirty am at this headquarters. Several reports were sent from that time to this time, requesting a reason. The connections were all connected well, and no other adminastrator was doing any actions. This shouldn't have happened, we have closed down the server until further notice. All players were redirected to the other four servers according to their player level, and have been told to report if any other servers act this way." The briefing had been going on for about an hour already, not that she cared. All nighters were not that much of a problem anymore.

"What are we adminastrators supposed to do then? The knights can be told to not log in or take action if needed."

"Shibiyama, we are requesting the knights do take action. As for Balmung, he will join forces for the time being. All adminastrators who have been working here for less than six months will take leave for home for the next few hours. Ones who have been working for six to one year will take action to watch the back of the peer adminastrators. All others will investigate with the Cobalt knight brigade, taking a few areas in consideration at a time. Meeting adjourned." Shuffle was heard, and Shibiyama stared at Balmung for a moment.

"Kamui, it isn't good to stare at someone."

"Do you know something about this?"

"I may, I may not. I'll need to see if I do." He stood, walking out with the few remaining that began to leave. She knew that he knew something, she didn't know what just yet.

**Omega: Light Filled Darkness**

Elk's body reacted, his eyes looking around slightly. The area was just like the safe have that had been used before Kite had saved the coma victims. However, the same vines that Morganna had used lined around distant walls, and Elk knew they had been trapped by Morganna. His next reaction was to find Helb. Just as he was moving to find her, his foot struck a body. "Helb!" He picked the body half from the floor, and her eyes were halfway open.

"Elk, don't yell so loud. I can hear you." Her body shifted, but didn't leave his arms at all. "I know we've been trapped. That's why I was yelling for you to run."

"Well, how do we get out?"

"I wouldn't know, it wouldn't be any real abduction without the mystery." Elk nodded slightly, hugging the elder wavemaster tightly to him. He wouldn't let her get hurt, not this time. There was no sign of keywords either. They had to wing it for now.

**Mac Anu**

Reki and Magi had been looking around for about half an hour. Their minds had given up, nothing looked wrong with Mac Anu, maybe it was just an occurance of inbalance. "Reki, maybe we should just leave this to the other adminastrators."

"I guess, but we should check one more area before going off." She followed him to the chaos gate, and she then saw something even she hadn't expected. Data was still being subtly done with way above game perameter waves.

"Something really is going on here, the question is...what?" Her eyes looked at his, when footsteps were heard. Had the meeting already adjourned? It probably had, but planning was probably what was going on.

"You two system adminastrators?" The same long arm looked at the two, and Magi's look changed to fear. This left him to do the work, he had finally found him. The one that was stalking Magi.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Sudden Urge, I happen to be unable to leave here."

"Then log out."

"I can't do that either, you see...I happen to be..." The long arm smiled sickly at the two, causing his hands to drop the spear and grasp the two lackies' wrists. "the game."


	3. Chapter 3

.hack/Revenge and Twilight rewrite

Chapter 3

Kamui stood looking at the deserted town of Mac Anu, searching for clues to why and what had changed this town so radically. All of this seemed to be emitting from the chaos gate. "Balmung, your theory have any proof at this?" The winged blademaster simply stared at the town, almost as if he had seen what happened.

"The datalogs."

"What?"

"Tell me, how many players were in this server at two in the morning."

"It started at-"

"I know when it started, tell me when it ended it's first phase. Tell me what players are still logged into this server." He turned to the long arm, slightly softened, but also more determined. She looked at the list, then turning white slightly. "What is it?"

"The logs say that Reki and Magi were in this server about an hour ago. Their data is unable to be located in any server." This also worried Balmung, why had Reki disobeyed him and not go home? He looked back at Kamui, who now was worried about Magi.

"Who else was logged in here earlier?"

"After the blocking began, two characters were here. Two wavemasters, Helbaworshipper and Elk." Balmung's suspicions had been true, Helb's character had a perameter that cloaked itself. He could tell it was way above the perameters that could be read, though. "Have your suspicions been answered?"

"Yes, and my guts tell me that this won't be easy. Send an email to the following players, and request they come to headquarters immediatly. Also, make a note to evacuate the world for the next few days." The knights looked a Kamui, who nodded a yes to his commands. They then logged off to do what Balmung had told them to do.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. If Helb is involved, the world is not only in danger, it is made into a mad house. This is all the games doing, it's not dead."

"The game?"

"Morganna mode gone."

**Omega: Light Filled Darkness**

Reki's eyes opened, white was everywhere he looked. "Reki?" Magi's voice reached him, and he looked towards her. "I can't bring up any key words, and it says we're in the delta server." She sat beside him, trying to bring up any idea of where they were.

"I wouldn't do that. You won't get anywhere." This sent the two to look at the other two they had just noticed. One was a wavemaster dressed in almost identical robes as the other, but was female, and the hair reached down to her shoulders. The hat in her outfit had been removed, and she looked frail. The other wavemaster was resting on her lap, using her hat and lap as a slight pillow. He was obviously male.

"What do you mean?" Reki stood, Magi coming along with him as he approached the elder wavemaster. "What do you know that we don't?"

"Well, from what I can tell, that longarm model has a history with one of you." She pointed to Magi, who was confused at this act.

"What!"

"Morganna is using that character model, which of course has an attraction to capture you. I would say that you are quite lucky. That model still has some sort of signifigance, since the tolerance for change is greater. However, I believe your so called player to that character is probably under Morganna's control."

"You mean, Daemon...is really just doing things a game wants him to do?"

"She probably made a deal with him, if he did something for her, she would get him what he wanted. Which is probably you." Her face was calm as she said this, almost as if she wasn't human or really that happy with the effect of what was going on.

"He doesn't play anymore, it's not possible."

"Then I guess it's a data bug, or maybe a vagrant AI based on his data. You never know." Reki knew something about this wavemaster was wise, even beyond system understanding.

"Tell us what you know is going on."

**CC corporation headquarters**

A group of people stared in awe at the building, it was constructed nicely and full of the latest technology. They had recieved emails, calls, and even private visits of urgent need. The instructions were clearly stated, they were to come to the headquarters, and log into the Mac Anu Server. Maybe more information would be given there, maybe was importance to the server problems.

**Mac Anu**

Shugo stared towards who was staring at them, Balmung himself was there. "Uh, Balmung? What is it?" However, it was Tsukasa who made the first move to interrupt and come to the point.

"You said that Elk and Helb were missing."

"I did, would you all please sit down and listen?" Shugo and Rena noticed Kamui's shifting. Something was scaring her, she had never seen a Balmung more serious than herself. Tsukasa, Subaru, Crim, and BT sat against the recorder wall. Kite, Blackrose, Wiseman, and Helba sat making a slight corner. Shugo, Rena, Ouka, and Mirielle sat making a slight triangle of all three. That was all Balmung could get on short notice, but it was enough, at least he hoped.

"Well, from the data I've gathered, four people are missing. Two are lackies of Kamui and myself. On research, no coma situations or emergency situations were at all reported. They are just peacefully asleep for the time being. We've confirmed the source as Morganna." Helba laughed slightly, but she began to voice her ideas.

"At twelve-thirty am, a subtle data surge caused the players in Mac Anu to be forced out of the game. However, three people remained within the server. Two were Helbaworshipper and Elk, however...the third was confirmed as either a vagrant AI or a data bug. At about two-thirty am, two people from CC corporation logged into the Mac Anu server. The third figure thought or had lingering memories of one of them, and took them. They were Reki and Magi. It is confirmed they are still on the Delta server. However, there are no keywords listed other than the root town itself." At this point, all were listening. "Now, we begin to plan a retrieval effort. However, considering the situation-"

"We first achieve a way to find where they are." Kamui interrupted, her eyes rather scary at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

.hack/Revenge and Twilight rewrite

Chapter 4

Reki's body lie against the rather soft ground, the white area was rather soft. Everything in his head was dizzy to him. The world had become a new concept to him, the elder wavemaster that had been talking to them knew so much. "Reki, you shouldn't lie down like that." His composure was in a position most would say is normal, but Magi knew it was not because of this. Reki's fever was rather lax, considering most of the time no one really noticed it.

"Magi."

"Yes?"

"What are we supposed to do now?" He sat up slightly, feeling a bit light headed. He fell back, but was surprised that arms were around him. He could see Magi's arms holding him slightly, as if she was more worried that she wanted to show.

"I don't know, but you have to rest. It's best you have enough rest to deal with any quick actions." His body moved to meet her slightly, feeling a tighter grip around him. He looked up at her face. "Please...Fujio." Tears were leaving her eyes slightly, she didn't want him to be hurt like this. She felt the form in her arms relax,eyes shut rather comfortably. She smiled, continuing to hold Reki with her utmost protection. The other two seemed different, it was like one of them was a mother. The female, Helbaworshipper was simply thinking. However, the male, Elk was embracing her tightly for some reason. She focused on their voices slightly, becoming very aware of a struggle.

"Helb...you have to just try! We can't be here forever."

"On the contrary, this is the safest place to be. Morganna doesn't intend to kill us...we should just leave it to fate."

"What if it's our fate to get out of here?" He looked at her directly, her eyes looked hurt. Not only that, but they were scared. Tears were leaving her eyes, but she didn't take any notice of her crying. "Helb, you can't give up yet!"

"I just want this story to end!" She covered her face, pushing away from him as she sobbed against her hands. Her body was twisted slightly, her sobbing loud and it looked as if she was losing herself. She refused his touch, and by some sort of strength, Elk pulled her against him tightly. She fought his grip, but found he had no real weakness within it. "I just want to...be happy...I just..."

"I know you're scared. I know that you have no peace of mind. I know that, but I know that you also need to keep hoping. It'll end one day, I know it will." Magi's eyes became wide, why had this? What was Helb's character doing within the world? Why was it she had no peace? Could it be possible that the world is not running at it's full perameters? She held Reki tighter, she wanted to tell this to Kamui, no...to the world itself. All this time, she thought the world wasn't that complex, but...could the black box be responsible. It had all been a rumour, did it really exist though? Even though she was supposed to be figuring a way out, new information kept coming into Reki and herself.

"What is this world supposed to do...I don't understand..." Her body felt its own calling, falling asleep against Reki. Their bodies fell to the ground, Reki's arms around her body.

**Mac Anu**

As Reki and Magi were learning, and Helb and Elk were despairing, planning was being done. However, it was obvious that the group was going to soon find a light. In the middle of a deep ideal of how to figure out the keywords or servers, it appeared. The chaos gate revealed the desired character all wanted to see. "Planning to find my hostages?" His smile smirked sickly, and the voice was no doubt Morganna's voice. Before they attacked the long arm, she spoke again. "Well, I'll tell you how my plan works. There are a series of nine dungeons with a 'key'. Those keys open up the area to reach your so called friends and helpers. Each dungeon will be posted on the recorder's shop on a small slip of paper. When you find all the keys, which you must do so in a group of three, you'll face a foe in that area. Defeat that foe, and you'll save them. I'll be waiting, idiots." The male longarm smirked sickly once again, it's form leaving within red rings.

"Well, we got what we needed." Helba's voice cut through the silence, not really leaving anything to guess. "Now, we have to figure out where to go to first. If possible, we have to find a way to mix knowledge. We have to make groups of five to start with." She turned to Balmung, who took a deep breath before returning to his serious state. He pointed to Tsukasa to start, who took a look around for a few minutes before deciding.

"Well, Helba, Kamui, and Balmung should moniter our backs." The three nodded in agreement before he continued. "And since each group should have a Morganna powered character, Shugo, Kite, and I should decide on groups." He then pointed to Kite, who took a few minutes before deciding on the team he would take.

"I'll take Blackrose and BT." He looked at the two, who nodded slightly. He pointed then to Shugo, who probably knew who he was taking or not.

"I'll take Rena and Mireille." Shugo nodded slightly, leaving Tsukasa to decide his own party.

"I'll take Subaru and Wiseman." Tsukasa looked at the numbers, realizing two were not in a party. Balmung made a slight nod to what he was going to do with them.

"The last two will make a task at decoding the clues, and protecting the ones who are monitering your backs. It is the least they can do, while having a purpose. Also, we've put all healing and recovering items to the maximum. We've also stocked the scrolls at the max as well, we'll put them to the amount they were at a later time. When the first word comes up, the first group goes."

**Omega: Light Filled Darkness**

There wasn't much to do, not stuck there as if there was no escape. Helb's outburst had ceased, and the calm look returned. Tear streaks still were there as the looked out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Elk..." She felt a hand touch her own.

"Don't worry about it." A smiling Elk looked at her, hope filled her being. "Those two seem to be close as well, don't you think?" She laughed slightly, thinking of the difference. Their relationship was probably more romantic than a friendship. The two sleeping were rousing slightly, the male's blue eyes were opening. The female's red eyes were half open, probably enjoying being near the male.

"Hey." They were looking at the two of them, it wasn't possible anything else was happening. What else was really there to see? She looked at the two, turning her head slightly.

"Yes?"

"You think we could join you two?"

"Sure, there's nothing better to do."

**Mac Anu**

The recorder began to react, a piece of paper falling onto the counter. Words on it were barely anything but a plain area. Kite looked at the piece of paper, handing it to the three moniters. "Well, you can go now. We'll keep you safe as we can manage to do so." Balmung noted, watching the first group take the first area on. "This is a test, I suppose."

**Sigma: Torn Simple Answer**

The area looked simple enough,it was a darkness field. There was grunty food, no real portals to speak of. Kite stared slightly at the area, looking towards the dungeon entrance. "Well, here goes nothing."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

.hack/Revenge and Twilight rewrite

Chapter 5

The dungeon itself looked normal, except for a few random spots of data on the flesh walls. Kite looked at the dungeon map. It was normal as well. The three made their way to the first portal, finding a normal monster as well. What had been Morganna's intention in this sort of set up? It was just a strange set up to begin with. Blackrose and BT nodded to continue, and the party set off for the bottom.

**Mac Anu**

Helba's eyes looked at the logs with sparked interest, there were a few people logged on that she had not imagined would be. However, history did have a way of repeating itself. "Well, it seems visitors will soon be here." She said in a slightly amused manner, this would help their side. If everything went as planned, their help would help them in the long run.

"Visitors? The world is blocked off." Kamui's voice sounded irritated, and worried for Magi. Life hadn't been easy for either of them. Reki and Magi worked hard, so they had to be trying to find a way out.

"However, there are people who are simply too good to count on. There are many databugs within the world. Two will be making their way eventually to this place. Morganna doesn't have this planned."

**Sigma:** **Torn Simple Answer**

There was a surprise, not only was there a gott statue, but a character. A long arm stood in front of it, most likely in deep thought. BT knew it would be obvious, but she had to ask. "Don't you know that world has been locked off?" The long arm turned towards her slightly, dark green and black clothing was around his body, and his weapon was red and gray.

"Sorry, I'm part of the game code."

"Wait a minute, why are you in this dungeon? Are you linked to Helbaworshipper in some way?" Helba always kept what was going on with her a secret, so it is possible that this was the case. Kite had been bothered by Elk to keep asking.

"What happened to her? I knew I should have not let her go. Mizuru and Miho were all convinced she would be okay for about half and hour by herself..." This must have been the clue, or part of the clue. Maybe this was planned from the beginning to occur for a helping hand? "Has Morganna done anything?"

"Yeah, she was captured by her earlier today." What exactly did this mean? The twinblade quickly made a motion and went to the chest. Inside it lie a virus core. It was labeled as 'Phase 1.'

"Where's Helba?"

"She's back in Mac Anu."

"I'll go with you, I may be able to help." Any help was accepted gratefully, and soon they were on their way back.

**Omega: Light Filled Darkness**

Helb's body flinched, and a vine snapped as if reacted to do so. "What was that? Are you okay, Helb?" Elk looked towards the wavemaster slightly, watching her body react so strangely.

"I felt like something was helping me...or calling me. I don't know which. Maybe it was DOS..." She slowly grasped up her body, the flinch had caused her body to fall back slightly. It was a soft fall, but she knew it could get worse.

"What do you mean? Like a way to get out here?" Magi, who had been trying to figure out where they were still, asked as if absent minded.

"You could say that, but I don't know. Most likely, it will be a way out."

**Mac Anu**

When the party arrived back with a person extra, there was a cause for curiosity. This long arm could be an enemy, it could be a trap, la de da this and that. Helba smiled slightly, realizing that Morganna hadn't planned for this to have happened. "Well, DOS, how have things been?" Her eyes still looked at the screen, but you could see the pleased grin on her face.

"I don't know what it is that woman has with this game now, but I can't leave Helb alone for even half an hour without any incident anymore. It seems this time she's taken another drastic measure." He leaned against a wall slightly, curiousity was still being held.

"All of you, this is DOS. A databugged version based off a beta tester that still plays slightly within the game. He was also the first person to put Helb within a comatose state, however, he is actually a good person." A slight understanding came over them, and paper fell down at the recorder's area noiselessly. Shugo looked at the piece of paper, apoligizing to Helba slightly as he, Rena, and Mireille made their way to the area they were to look at. "Well, as for introductions, the group you met you already know the names to?"

"Yes, what exactly is significant for me to be within an area designated for a trap or something anyway?" He plopped down, feeling a slight interference from his data logs. Data logs were sort of what you had to keep track of, so you wouldn't get caught. At least being a data bug.

"Memories unlock something, something safe and maybe dangerous. However, would you like to help us at all? When we find out the area, we'll have to be able to split."

"Sure, I'm pretty used to it, especially when you protect someone like Helb."

**Lambda: Torn Simple Desire**

Shugo saw a big difference, but one that was manageable. This dungeon was ten levels higher than the first dungeon. Their character levels probably would have a tough time getting through, but it wasn't impossible. Rena nodded slightly, making way to the dungeon entrance. The feild was a grass field, one that was mostly shown at night. The three made a sort of ideal in their minds, an idea of what ememies could possibly be there and when.

**Omega: Chosen Lifeless Doll**

Morganna grasped the spear slightly, feeling a huge sigh of relief. She only could hope that no more could help the ones she had taken escape. The fact that others that helped Helb while they lived normal lives were there, were bad omens for her. "I have to be able to stop them, even if it takes everything I can do at this point. I can no longer return to my phantom form now, thanks to those stupid..." Her hand clutched the spear tightly. "I'll have to send a data bug to start with, one fitting for the dungeon levels for now. I don't know why I'm so patient, I should have just...that's right. That stupid Helb makes my powers get weaker and weaker each time. I have enough to put all of them in comas now, but it would take all of my being to do so. What terrible fate." Her eyes raised, focusing slightly as she formulated a data bug out of the magic portal that connected the gott statue. The male form returned to its female actions. "If I get enough virus phase cores collected, I can return to that status. That is, unless I'm weakened again."

**Lambda: Torn Simple Desire**

There was a managable amount of strategy used within the dungeon's interior. It hadn't tired out the party yet, but it felt like being drained of energy and SP more than needed. The last room before the dungeon was in the next doorway, the fairy's orbs somehow worked within these dungeons. Was Morganna making this easy on purpose? Shugo had no real past with Morganna, neither did the most recent twilight additions. However, it became clear that this was being planned. The next room revealed a databug, and one that would require more than a rough strategy for them. "Mireille, what data bug would that be?"

"I don't know! It looks like something that would be in this dugeon! Not rare at all!" She slightly pouted in her last line, and a tear drop fell on the sister and brother slightly. However, the bug was a tough monster for any person at their level. No matter how many levels they were gaining from the dungeon itself.

"Oni-chan! Watch out!" A claw almost grasped at his leg, which would have caused an instant death from the sharp nails connected. After wasting about half of the supplies given to them, the data bug fell, and Shugo data drained it for a rather rare item. However, this didn't pass by the rare hunter watching them, who snapped it up quickly.

"Yay! So we get some rare items from this after all!" She danced around, which in turn made Rena drag the wavemaster into the gott statue room. Just as Helba had thought, another person stood there, apparently oblivious to their quest.

"You work with that wavemaster Helb?" Shugo made a slight lax stance, trying to convince of his working with the good guys.

"Yes, my name is DA."


	6. Chapter 6

.hack/Revenge and Twilight rewrite

Chapter 6

The parties didn't look surprised to see another with the returning party again. DA looked to Helba slightly, moving towards her with an enhanced need. "She took her again? Is her body on the outside harmed in any way?"

"No, she's only asleep. No abductions, injuries, comas, you know."

"That's a relief. Well, shouldn't you introduce me before everyone asks? I do hate being near adminastrators." He smiled slightly, moving to say hello to DOS slightly. "Besides, being linked so much to the game makes most fear those who delete illegals. Helb is even afraid of being deleted." A sad smile took his face, and she remembered his 'condition.'

"This is DarkAngel, aka DA. He was a beta tester who went into a comatose state as well. However, he got out of it before it got any worse. Tell me, what was in the gott statue this time?" She turned to Shugo, who handed her the virus core 'phase 2.' "This may be something to do what she wants, how do we get tricked like this?" She moved from her position, moving to where she was storing the rest of the items. Balmung and Kamui followed, confused. "DA, how long was it when we weakened her at all? I don't have a log of it now."

"It would be about thee months, the last real hospital visit was two months ago." Tsukasa became confused, what were they talking about? Were they saying that more was going on between these incidents?

"I knew it, she's adding power to something. Once we've finished everything, there will be an enemy made to way above what she believes we can handle. This means, we've got to see what she plans to do with this power. I highly doubt it could be to put anyone in a comatose state, if we do anything else, it will put them in more danger. We can't risk any harm to happen to any of them, Elk and Helb may know it, but the other two have no idea how it feels. If they are harmed, it may cause them more harm than we may intend to cause." A paper fell down at the recorder's desk, and as much as Tsukasa wanted to stay, he had to help find Elk. The rest would tell him what she would say about this, he had to know. Subaru touched him slightly on the shoulder, and Wiseman followed them.

**Omega: Light Filled Darkness**

"Helb?" Magi turned to the still concious one left, Reki and Elk had fallen asleep an hour ago. She could tell it must be some time during the day. However, the other female did not answer her. She looked at her wrists, which were marked with scars of welts. "How did you get those?"

"It's all Morganna's doing, if I were to die...I wish I could."

"You shouldn't say that, we're going to be saved."

"You don't get it. I'm the one that always has to do this. I can't die, I can't let the game die. No matter how much time it has taken. No matter how hard I try. I never get a day of peace, not until I do my role. Not until that role is fulfilled, that one role..." A tear fell from her eye, but it didn't make other tears appear, like before. She stood up, looking around slightly. "I just want to finish that role, or die first." The other watched strangely at her, touching the right wrist. Scars were on the welts, it felt like she was an acutual human, not only a player with an avatar. She couldn't say anything, just watched and heard two more vines from the last snap, and a sharp intake of breath from the elder wavemaster.

**Mac Anu**

They had met two more people that could help them, a long arm named Grunty, who used to be alive in the real world. He had died from someone taking over Morganna, and was now a data bug status in the world. They had also met a heavy blade named Miho, who was a person in charge of protecting Helb, along with a future encounter. She had once worked for Morganna, and abducted Helb's actual player before returning to her actual feelings. "The areas have had an increase in data bug volume, from one room to a whole floor and one on the next level above. This theory is now proven."

"What theory, Helba?" Kamui continued to moniter, no longer able to see actual system volume data.

"The virus cores we are finding are giving her the ability to do more than ever. However, we are also at a stalemate."

"Stalemate?"

"If we continue to gather people to help, and those people cause a data volume to help power Morganna, until we give her the virus cores, we are at a stalemate."

**Omega: Chosen Lifeless Doll**

Morganna's motions began to worry, a stalemate wouldn't be enough to beat them. She had to be the one with the advantage. She only had one advantage right now, the four hostages at her disposal. However, even their prison was breaking apart. The vines were helping her, but also giving them a chance to see a way out for a split second. She had to be able to do something, if she harmed them now, they would no doubt know she was desperate. "I've got to keep this up, if I don't...I will no doubt lose."

**Mac Anu**

No one had time to relax anymore, every dungeon was getting worse and worse. More databugs every dungeon. No time was left for relaxing, it was more like there was only time to work. More people were added to the numbers, making it impossible to think it was something of a miracle. Three more people had come again, as usual with the virus cores. The next three were as followed on Helba's introductions. A twin blade Mizuru had the same circumstance as Miho, and they had worked together once. They now worked together to protect Helbaworshipper. The next was a wavemaster named Renny, who was a beta tester that had been in a coma as well. He was a wavemaster that worked with the light element. The last one they had found in the most recent was named Tsunami, another beta tester. All males, and all had a link to Helbaworshipper, and the unknown present that she faced. How could it get any worse?

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

.hack/Revenge and Twilight rewrite

Chapter 7

Elk stared at Helb's figure slightly, her eyes looked just as they always did. Pain was obvious in those eyes, the eyes that seemed to forever cycle pain and sorrow. Her body no longer moved that much, it was as if she had been stuck in a bad dream. "I was once...stuck in my subconcious..."

"Helb?" Elk moved closer to her, setting himself down to hold her hand slightly. "What is it?"

"I was once stuck like this, stuck in my subconcious. I couldn't get out, and everything was fake. It was terrible, it was almost as if I was dying. I didn't want to die, but I didn't care what happened. If dying got me out of there, I would have killed myself. Elk, I don't know if I'll ever get out." This caused him to feel his emotions soar in anger. How could this have happened? He didn't know what she was ever talking about anymore.

"Helb, you're speaking in something I don't know. When did this happen?"

"Before my Coma, it was a person I was recklessly following. He gave me something more than I would give myself, and I would die if I had to for him. However, when this happened, I don't believe this story will ever end."

"Story?"

"My role." She sat up, looking at her wrists again. "My role may never be fulfilled, I may never find peace. No matter how much I give up, he tries to save me. He always has."

"Who?"

"A person we all know as god, who created life. This game has a god above Morganna Mode Gone, and he is a god above all. He exists like Morganna, but exists to fulfill the roles he placed within this game. You know him as Harold Hoerwick. That's the reason I do so much that you don't know, go to the hospital as much as I do, do things that you believe I shouldn't."

"Why haven't you told me this before? I mean, it's important we help you, right?"

"Not when it is not your role to fulfill." However, Helb's eyes remained the same. Tears would have formed in her eyes if this was the first time she had said it, but she had said it more than she had ever had the nerve to be asked of it. She no longer cared if she died or not, she wanted this story to end. However, an end would not come, not until a break came to them. That would not come for awhile, her story wouldn't end, if she died. "My role will end when I know it is possible, power is not possible in the determination of a role. It is an advantage, and so far, she has the advantage...she is the one...with the advantage." Magi and Reki were far too preoccupied to even see what the other two were doing. The two were in a desperation to find a way to communicate, because some sort of connection had been made to the Delta server.

"Reki, have you found the connection line yet?" Her face contorted slightly, and she clutched at the somehow strange computer in front of each of them. They didn't care where they had come from, but it was just as well they didn't find out.

"I think it's through the sigma server, do you see anything on your end?"

"I think I see it, can you widen the other server connection?"

"Yeah, Just a minute."

"I got the connection, you send a message to Balmung. I'll send one to Kamui." Vigoruous typing was heard from them, which Helb and Elk looked at with a slight notice. They had no means to get out to begin with, so, those two only found a way to communicate. It would only cause more security to come into the area.

**Mac Anu**

Balmung's monitering was interrupted by a flash mail on top of his head. He wondered who would be flash mailing him, but read carefully when he saw it was from Reki.

**Subject:** Finally

Magi and I found a communication line through a few servers, however, this is the only means we have for now. There are two others with us, that seem to be unable to do anything with connections. Either that, or they know something we don't. I pray that you get this message, because there is no way out. Reply if you have gotten this. I don't know if I'll be able to answer, but I'll be able to try and answer back.

Reki.

"Kamui, have you got a message from Magi?" He looked towards the long arm slightly, she had been eyeing all the new people supposedly working with one of the captured players. However, she was reading a flash mail as well.

"Yes, but it was cut off at the last three words, she may have figured out where they were."

**Omega: Light Filled Darkness**

The two saw the keyboards break, Magi's mind unable to figure out why. A strange green blob that looked like two tennis balls connected by a ring had destoryed them. Helb looked to the two, who in turn went to speak to her. "I didn't think that you two would do something so obvious." She stated this blantantly, thinking of what could have happened instead.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?"

"Wait." Her eyes gazed at Magi slightly, who looked about annoyed at the fact something was said to cause more time to be wasted.

"I don't think we should, something bad could happen to us as we wait."

"Something always does, no matter if you wait or not." She now gazed at Reki, who now silenced himself. The two had figured out that no matter what happened, they had to wait for an opening that would come unexpectedly. "Besides, three more vines will allow us a break that Morganna doesn't want us to see."

**Omega: Chosen Hopeless Doll**

The long arm now was infuriated, her mind was now on high alert. Three data guardians had been sent in, ones like the ones she had given to Tsukasa a long time ago. She had to stop them, but she knew if the last three snapped, she would have to do what she had planned before. If such a thing happened, her mind would think it impossible to turn back. "I can't stand it...I have to do something...I have to figure out something, before they get out of there."

**Fort Ouph**

DOS slowly observed the clouds, finding patterns that he hadn't seen before. "I don't know why you're so calm." He turned talking to the counterpart he had once tried to kill. However, they were both the same now, and it wasn't really much of a problem.

"Well, it's not like I'm actually calm. It's more like I'm so worried it can't show on my face. However, there has always been something I've learned about Helb."

"What is that?" The one observing the clouds said, turning slightly thoughtful at it.

"She's always come back, almost as if she had the power to. She has the power to do anything, yet she keeps doing it only when she needs to. It never occurs to you that she's weak, on the contrary, she's the one convincing herself of that. She's the strongest person I know."

"I guess you're right. I just hope that I'll get to see her again."

**Carmina Gadalica**

"Why did we leave again DA?" Miho turned towards the blademaster to better understand his intentions.

"I hate to see that look at me, the one Kamui was giving me. System Adminastrators are all idiots sometimes, I couldn't stand being near her. Besides, I needed a break to think. Mizuru and yourself can handle the looks."


	8. Chapter 8

.hack/Revenge and Twilight rewrite

Chapter 8

The dungeons were finished, however, no more were coming as helpers. There seemed to be no one else that was located in those dungeons. However, this may have cause more a concern than first intended. They all were looking into the problems that still lie ahead. Even if Morganna's power was growing, they had no idea what she was planning. What would happen if her plan was beyond their ability to fight? What if her abilities were too strong? These problems were all being worked out, even the ones that had problems with system adminastrators were helping with such problems. "Grunty." The said turned towards the voice, it was Mizuru's voice.

"Yeah?" He looked rather confused, having been processing some data through a gate hacking menu.

"Do you see another area other than the one that is designated for the virus cores?"

"Yeah, but it's probably just something to confuse us."

"What is the name of the area?"

"Omega: Light Filled Darkness."

"That's it."

"What is?"

"That's where she is!" He stood up, surprising everyone. They looked at the twin blade with a slight confused stare. What had he been pointing out?

"Are you sure? According to the logs, nothing is there." Helba didn't answer him, this time it had been Kamui, who didn't really care anymore. However, she only cared to get everything back to normal. She wanted Magi back as well, but knew that this plan would do with the current one.

"Which server logs are looking in?"

"The Omega logs."

"Look in the delta logs."

"There's something there, but how did you know?"

"The four never left the delta server, it's impossible to leave a server without a log recording it. All areas are linked to certain servers. That area was deleted from the Omega server, however, remnants remain in the delta server's memory. Helb would know this, however, the black box is her domain to know such areas." He leaned against the wall, Miho grinning as well. she had intended to say this as well. However, such a team was what they were made of. Everything began to take shape there, a plan in a formulated fashion.

**Omega: Light Filled Darkness**

Helb's thoughts turned to the past, the past she could only remember for her own life. She wanted most of this fight to be over, but it wouldn't be. Not until her role was fulfilled, not until then. The other three were asleep, and tears ran down her face unknowingly. She would no longer care if she cried, all she wanted was to be free from her chains. "Mr. Hoerwick...what is it you intended this to be for? I don't understand this anymore. All I want is a freedom that seems impossible, yet you tell me that I can be free. Why do you say things that I start to lose hope with? Why is this _my_ destiny!" She sobbed, holding her hands to her face, no one would see her cry. Morganna would not see her cry! She turned towards the guardians that had come to watch their actions only an hour ago. "Why must I be this? I cannot truly finish a story without all the parts. I want it to be over...please." She then cried, her silent pleas reaching nothing but her mind's own subconcious pain. However, she then began to scream. Something was going on, and it was making her own body feel a pain in both mind and body.

**Omega: Chosen Lifeless Doll**

"Well, it's time for my plan to take action. I can only hope they take my trick with a doubt." She stood up, getting her spear up in a position for what she was about to do. She took her eyes to the air in front of her. Her eyes opened up slightly, keeping a hand to the spear's tightly. The other hand glew with a red light. "I call upon the power of the mistress of the twilight balance's powers. Allow me to make the only request needed. I call upon the ultimate phase ever created, I call upon the terror on all except the master. Bring forth Kade the Apocalypse!" A statue rose, coming alive slightly. A monster was all you could say it was, skeiths wand was held in a hand. The body was a mix of everything you could put in a phase, the body a mass of data of unpresidented threat. It was a monster truly horrific, a monster only stopped by it's true master. This time, she would let it work, unless something had truly happened to flaw it. She would not allow this plan to fail.

**Mac Anu**

"Well, since we decided, let's reveiw. The few that joined us through dungeon expeditions will head to the area supposedly tricked into going into. The others will go to the designated area to fight the trule plan used by Morganna." Helba nodded slightly to the others, who nodded to her with no real problem. Mizuru turned to Helba slightly, making a notion to the hacker.

"I think you should keep someone around, I have feeling something is going to happen. Otherwise, I know something is going on." He smiled at the thought, knowing all the tricks Morganna had taught himself and Miho. If only the other person could have made it, then there would have been an interesting situation. He followed the six others and warpped out.

**Omega: Light Filled Darkness**

Well, one thing was for sure, they had made it. Miho was the first to really see the four in the white void. She turned to Mizuru, who turned to look carefully. Helb was in some sort of pain, but it looked almost invisible up close. He notioned the others to follow, which became very easy to notion. Everyone began running to them, turning almost pale at the look at the wavemaster's body. "Helb!" The other three wavemasters looked at the ensemble of people with curious looks.

"Elk, Reki, Magi..." She sat up slightly and turned towards the ensemble of people in front of them. "These people are people that I have protecting me, however, seeing as I'm..." Her eyes open and shut slightly. "in pain, I cannot properly introduce them." The others listened to the ensemble, hearing names and origins of their experience with Helbaworshipper. However, this did not last long, as she did not feel any better.

"Helb!" Elk stared at the elder wavemaster with the most concerned expression on his face. He began to shake her slightly, unable to understand what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"Morganna tapped into my power, Kade has been realeased. I'm the only one who..." Her body was not cooperating, it hurt her the most when it was impossible to fight. "Let's get out of here...now." The warp out command was pulled, and the area was empty once more.

**Mac Anu**

The arrival back at Mac Anu was more than just worried, it was most concerned. The minute the four arrived back, reunions were not at all left out. "Elk!" Tsukasa ran and hugged the rather worried wavemaster, who hadn't been able to get Helb's words out of his head. The words about the role.

_"My role may never be fulfilled, I may never find peace. No matter how much I give up, he saves me again. He always has."_

"Elk? Are you okay!"

"Tsukasa! I'm okay! I'm just worried about Helb." Elk took a deep breath, returning his gaze to the other wavemaster. He nodded and listened to what was going on with the other so called reunions.

"Magi!" Kamui didn't hug her lackie, but smiled at the return of such a good employee. "I was worried about you, are you well?"

"Yes, I'm sorry my connection broke." She bowed to Kamui, who nodded that everything was all right then. Reki's was sort of the same type of reunion. Well, it was Helb's reuniting that caused a sudden problem.

"Helb, why are you in this pain? What did she do?" Helba touched the pained wavemaster, who looked as if she was so used to such pain.

"She called Kade, if this plan was as I expected...she plans to kill us all..."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

.hack/Revenge and Twilight Rewrite

Chapter 9

"Kill us? How?" Helba's voice now turned towards Mizuru, who sort of notioned such a plan might have been in order created. "There has been no way to kill a player at all, there is always a way out."

"No, this way is the only way. I have to stop Kade, I have to..." She stood, but fell back against the building she was sitting against. The hacker's hands touched her gently, holding her back.

"Not in this condition, we'll all have to go to Net slum for now. I have a feeling she might use this root town for her plan. However, if this plan is unknown to us, we should all be careful. How is your net slum, Helb?"

"It's not safe, Morganna's using it. I knew she was using it for this plan of hers, it's the only way she could call Kade out at all. This isn't the Kade that's completely there, but it's one that will be as tough as nails to defeat. The true Kade only comes out at my calling." Her body slumped slightly, and she felt someone embracing her. Who was it? It was...how could it be! "Helba, why?"

"Helb, you take too much as it is. I don't want you to put yourself in anymore danger." The others could only watch, they had never seen Helba so emotionally involved before. However, this did not please the other wavemaster. Her head turned down and away, pushing away from the embrace.

"I know I do! I have no choice! This is _my_ role to fulfill! I cannot accept help from someone who doesn't see the role!"

"I know." The hacker placed a hand on the wavemaster's shoulder, not willing to conform at all to the wavemaster's request. "Your role is something that must be fulfilled. The world will die if you don't fulfill it. However, I know you can't do it alone. Let us help you this once, then you can reinstate your position for awhile. I only request this for something more than you may know. Helb, the world needs your help, and we're here to help all that goes in the world."

"Fine, but I must stop Kade, I'm the only one that can."

**Omega: Chosen Lifeless Doll**

Morganna was angered, not only had she lost all the hostages...but... "How is it master?" The monster she had brought back through Helb slightly. It was a very weak version,but it would do for the targets she was using the version for. She could brainwash a weak version, she still had no idea where the real Kade ended up.

"My hostages were rescued, however, continue with the current plans. We must have everything ready for the final part of the plan. I'm not out yet, even if I die now...I'll always be active in her role." A smile crept up the long arm's face, and she leaned back into her special seat. "It will always be that way, always."

**Helba's work area (unknown)**

Tania's body lie against the makeshift bed in the office, it hurt like hell had taken over and left a nice big scar on her. Her eyes remained open, no matter how much she may have wanted sleep. "Tania, you should rest, you have to be at full strength to stand a chance." The said turned to the concerned woman to her bedside. However, considering the circumstances, there was the supposed male at her bedside for now. Only he actually was there, everyone else was back at the CC corporation's headquarters, on a much earned break.

"It hurts worse to have nightmares and pain." Her eyes pierced into Kureno's who in turn pulled her hand to his own. "Don't worry Kureno, I've had much worse pain." She tried a slight smile, which was thwarted by the pain again fluidly.

"I'll sleep by your side." She looked at the school age child, not willing to be too attached to such a person yet. She tapped his shoulder softly, making a big smile, yet paying for it in pain.

"Don't do that, I'll be fine." However, she felt her strength leaving her almost fluidly, and it became hard for her to keep her eyes open. Her hand began to become limp, and then sleep took over the stressed woman. The young man stared at her, looking at Helba with a pleading look.

"Can I do it, please?" The hacker looked at Kureno slightly, seeing his real link to the character he played in the world.

"Just for today, but if she says no another day, I will comply to her desire." The woman stood, turning out the door and shutting it for privacy. The young man went under the covers, embracing the in pain woman. He could have sworn he felt her mumble a thank you.

**CC corporation Headquarters**

Fujio hadn't ever been that connected to the world before, which made his still existing fever worse. Balmung had allowed him to stay in work, only to go to the hospital or home when it was done. A cold cloth was still being applied by Saito. "Fujio, about what happened a few days ago..." A hand came on her own, and the feverish man nodded an okay to be silent.

"I know, we both had feelings for a long time, it's not something we like to share with everyone. We both still have those feelings, besides...I don't think I could have made it without you." A smile appeared on his face, and his hand went to his side. However, she could hear small breaths, his eyes had closed and he was asleep. She smiled with some sort of satisfaction, and removed the cold cloth from his forhead slightly. She kissed it softly, feeling a slight movement from the sleeping lover she had confessed to.

"Sweet dreams, Fujio-kun."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

.hack/Revenge and Twilight rewrite

Chapter 10

Her eyes opened slightly, almost wanting to actually sleep for once. She didn't know why, it just felt like something warm was keeping her safe. However, it wasn't until she actually was aware, that she realized it had been Kureno. "Kureno, you shouldn't...be..." She wanted to wake him, but he looked precious like this. She shifted her body slightly, moving her arms fluidly out of his. She then moved her body even slighter, and one leg tugged from closest to the sleeping student. She then moved her other leg, she was free from his embrace, no matter how regretful she felt. She then felt for the opening she had felt for with her leg, and leaned over the sleeping teen with success. She had gotten used to this type of escaping over the years, not that it helped her any with Morganna. She then pulled the covers over the teen, leaving him in complete darkness of safety.

"Tania, you look better."

"Well, I look better, but feel the same pain." She smiled sadly, yet a slight happiness might have been missed by Tania herself. The woman brushed back a few stray hairs, moving to her terminal. Helba was going to stop her, but found her employee just looking at records of the past occurences with Morganna. She took a chance to take a deep breath, and returned to working on her link to the headquarters of the pigheads.

**CC Corporation Headquarters**

Shibiyama sighed at the situation, not only had it worsened, the pigs were forced to work for Helba in a truce for now. She reclined in the nap room, where she had been resting for the past two hours. It was probably bright out, but she didn't care. Watari had often done this in the past, but she remembered the Lycoris incident. Not only had it caused him to be fired, but he actually stopped watching the world so...executively. She had done so after the adventure with Shugo, when she was the one capturing him. There was no way to turn back her mind after all this, no way to be the same. "I've got to get up, the brass need me." She turned to the beeping device on her pant waist. She sat up, turning towards the ground. She then slid on her high heels and opened the door. She was right, it was bright out.

"Well, I assume we're heading the same way?" Balmung's form stood in front of her, smiling as if struck fortune. However, this look stayed for a few minutes before it turned to a yawn. Balmung had the habit of never sleeping until a job was over. She heard one time he slept for a whole day because of some big event. That turned out to be the Tanabata 'Great Space Race' event, which recieved about fourteen days worth of complaint messages. That was probably the lowest amount, since the most recent event had recieved probably about three years worth if not deleted.

"Yes, unlike the one who comes to torment me." She pulled a fist slightly, letting it go after a minute. She then walked to the elevator with the so called azure knight. "How are your 'help' doing?" She heard the elevator open, going in as the silver doors closed. A scanner took over, making sure of who was in the elevator.

"They are resting, a well deserved rest. Hard to believe it might actually take two weeks to work out what will be fixed. There will be many complaints, probably more than I ever get in one day." A twitch slightly outed in the woman's hand, but remained calm.

"Well, it's better than you. At least I get the better complaints." She sighed and leaned against a silver plated railing, the red velvet walls softly cushioning her against the elevator's movement. The winged knight said no more as the elevator moved.

Meanwhile...

Fujio's eyes opened slightly, he felt a slight weight against his body. He pulled the weight over to the bed, slightly padding the journey to the other side of the bed he lie against. Most lackies had their own sleeping area, which they kept in their office for privacy. He knew Saito must have been the weight, and he pulled off the cold cloth that had become quite warm. He felt his head, finding his fever head broke. She must have changed his forehead cloth about fifteen times before falling asleep against him. "I guess I'll sleep a little longer." He smiled as he embraced the unconcious woman's form gently and fell asleep again.

**CC Corporation Headquarters top executive office**

"You're saying that this was all caused by the game? That is not possible, it will have to be that child of Aura's fault!" All the adminastrators were appaled by the report, of course, they had never been through anything like Shibiyama and Balmung have.

"I'm afraid to say that it is, even I saw it with my own eyes. Nothing was edited within the game at all." She knew it was her duty to report, no matter how unbelieveable the story may be. A game had caused this, and she had to say that.

"However, no Omega area exists within the delta server. It is impossible." The brass sounded even more annoying when denying you the right to have an opinion. However, she would not lose this easily.

"Like the report I have been giving you, it was an area not fully deleted within the world. The area has lost all the data to create a feild and a dungeon, however, there is still a white void for that feild."

"Did you go within that area?"

"No, I did not. Pictures were taken of the area through the chaos gate. The pictures are exactly what they look like. I could not edit this myself, and neither could Helba. She even sounded astounded at it. There is no way this could have been an accident, I promise you."

"If this were a normal time, we could afford to say it isn't possible with a stronger ideal. However, given the current situation, we cannot say it is or is not possible. Shibiyama, if this report ends up being a spoof, we will do more than just punish you. However, if it is as is after the incident, we will believe this. However, you will give more proof to bribe us to believe you. If you value your position, we expect you to atone and prove your case. If this is a lie, we will expect much pain in your future." The last time she had heard this talk, was when she was hearing Balmung's hearing about Aura's report during the time Shugo's party had occupied the world. She took a deep breath, and prepared to comply.

"Of course, we only require two adminastrators. You may send the others home, we can gather it more efficiently alone."

"Very well, prove your case, Shibiyama." The brass left the office, followed by the other adminastrators.

"That's a first." A chuckle escaped Balmung's serious expression. Her patience had gotten better for the azure knight for now. She stood and pulled herself up, moving out of the office with the fellow employee.

"Well, are you going to help me?"

"Of course, you put so much trust in me." His face turned serious, she trusted him for now.

**Helba's Work Area (Unknown)**

Kureno opened his eyes, he was being shaken awake. His brown eyes met jade eyes, and he knew whose they were. "Kureno, it's time to get back, break is over." He forced himself to wake, joining Tania in the same terminal.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

.hack/Revenge and Twilight Rewrite

Chapter 11

Her eyes opened up to the world she had logged into, Mac Anu was still closed. Pain still felt like something stabbing her, and Elk's hand kept holding hers tightly. It was as if he let her go, she would never be seen again. "Elk, I'll be okay. Everyone else should be logging in soon." She moved her body against the recorder wall. Her eyes shut slightly, and soon she was forgetting herself.

Flashback...

Arms, she was asleep, she had been saved. Why did she still feel somehow...asleep? Was it Elk? "Huh?" She looked up at the person, white hair...it was... "Mr. Hoerwick!"

"Yes, you're okay." He was gripping her tighter, as if to apologize in advance. "I know you'll be hurt...but you must...you must kill my daughter...for the better of the world-"

End flashback...

Shaking took her from the comforting flashback, she looked up. Everyone had logged in, she was the only one zoned out. "Helb, are you sure you can do this?" It was Helba's face that kept her in place sometimes.

"Yeah, it's always like a dream." She stood, looking slightly at the bridge. "Though it's real."

**CC Corporation Headquarters**

Two female adminastrators who were supposed to be home watched from their terminals. They watched the woman in the one memory they had before a comatose state. However, it was hard to realize that this woman was never their enemy. Both had a shade of brown, the older slightly darker with highlights. Short skirts accompanied their blazers. "Terra." The younger stated almost like a factual void.

"Yeah, Shana?"

"I don't believe in the world the same way as I used to any more. What do those pig heads think they can do? I'm starting to believe Shibiyama and Balmung."

"So am I, so am I."

_"Have you seen a Helbaworshipper around?"_

_"That's me." Shana quickly smiled in relief, working like this was always what she had hated. She turned to her always in need of help partner._

_"Thank goodness we came here in time. We've only been working for a month, we didn't intend to be late. Terra!" The blademaster nodded in agreement, continuing their job as a payment to her always helpful friend._

_"So...Uhhh...Miss Helbaworshipper, what is the area you wanted us to look at?"_

_"Delta: Sleeping Silent Death Trap."_

"If the world can change normal people into evil people, then our bosses must be evil." The two women laughed at the thought, making no real reason to stop it.

_"Miss Helbaworshipper, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with this area." Shana laxed her stance slightly. _

_"I'm sure something is going to happen here." The blademaster turned towards the now almost **too **happy wavemaster._

_"What are you!"_

_"A vagrant AI, and you were caught in my trap." Then everything in the world went black for the two._

"I want to find out why she was a part of that plan, you know. That wavemaster...she seems kind of sad." Shana's face looked into the screen more closely, finding it hard not to sympathize with the female.

"Well, maybe we can learn by watching and researching."

"Good idea."

**Mac Anu**

Helba waited, after all of them were restocked, the news had arrived. Kade would attack Mac Anu. Kamui knew this battle log would help bribe the brass. She pulled her moniters on a full power, as well as setting all the hacker logs to do so. The area was completely sorrounded for the attack. Reki and Magi stood at the moniters, making sure the data was there to bribe the brass into keeping everyone in the same position. Helb was halfway there, making sure she was there when needed. Kamui, Subaru, Crim, and BT were in the four corners in beside the bridge. Kite was in the corner with Crim and Balmung, Subaru was in a corner with Tsukasa and Ouka. Rena was with Shugo and BT. Kamui was with Ouka and Mireille. DA, Grunty, Miho, Mizuru, and Renny were in the greeting stance. Weapons were all at hands, hoping there would be justice in the near future. The area began to shake, and the monster appeared. There was no time to awe at it, it was time to begin fighting.

**CC Corporation Top Executive Office**

They couldn't believe it, could the game produce such an ideal at all? How could it do so? "Shibiyama was telling the truth...she was really telling the truth. This time...we cannot deny this." The fighting was so completely beyond system standards, beyond belief and denial.

**CC Corporation Headquarters**

"Terra! You're not going to believe this!" Shana's eyes grew wide, watching the fighting and unable to see anything beyond the fighting on the screen. Terra dropped the files and paper filled the floor haphazardly. The manilla folers bent out of shape immediatly, the weight of the paper not even considerable to the folders. The fighting couldn't possibly get any worse, could it?

**Mac Anu**

Kade's face almost felt the worse pain ever, the weak Kade was losing. Everything was out of proportions even for this monster. There was no way to win, Morganna hadn't expected this, not this. "The monster is losing...losing...does that mean I will lose? I will not...lose..." Her power was diminishing, she realized this as she fell to the floor from her seat. Her monitering screen was beginning to blur. She would get her revenge, even if in front of them she died. She was behind the monster, hiding in it's data almost as easily. However, to her distaste, she knew she would lose when Helb came to the monster. It's body was broken to bits, and could not rejuvenate itself.

"Kade, you're hurting me." The monster seemed to comply by shaking, a hand touching the wavemaster with a tender and gentle feel. How could a monster like this be controlled by Morganna and Helb at the same time? It was all in a mystery that no one but a few would even consider. The monster fell apart, a scream emitting from inside the monster. The long arm desintagrated into data pieces, all the data dissapearing.

"All servers in the world are back to normal, damaged data in about three thousand five hundred areas. Repairs will take a month according to my knowledge of this extensive damage." Helba chuckled, leaving the others to almost be desperate. "All Morganna data is disabled for the time being, will has been stripped completely." A sigh of relief leaved the desperate players bodys, it was over, for now.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

.hack/Revenge and Twilight rewrite

Chapter 12

By the work of some very motivated adminastrators, the world was fixed in a month. The extensive damage led to about three weeks of all nighters in total. The brass was paying them handsomely for their overtime. Most players were happy to return to the world, having been deprived of it for a whole month. The ones who had fought within the world to stop what was causing the damage, stayed out of the world during that time for a change. This had all been too much for them to gulp completely. They were more confused now. Even Shibiyama and Balmung, along with Fujio and Saito, took vacation time that had added up. However, Saito and Fujio spent time with eachother, having finally allowing time for themselves. "Saito, at one time, I would have said this world was simply for play." He turned towards the woman beside him, her body bare.

"Yes, but the world isn't your life. Fujio, we have all the time in the world. Let's use it." She smiled, kissing the half dressed male sitting on the bed. He returned the kiss, finding he didn't have to be clothed right now.

**Shibiyama's apartment**

She hadn't slept late in ages, and it felt good to do it. Her eyes focused on the clock. "10:58 that's late for me." Her body moved from the bed, her gray pajamas moving against her with their cotton fabric. She approached the kitchen, grasping a coffee filter and filling it. She then put water in the black enamel container of the coffee maker. The phone then began to ring, and she ignored it. If it was the brass, she would say she was actually _using_ her vacation time.

_Hello, this is Shibiyama's apartment, I'm either at work or sick in bed. Well, leave a message and maybe I'll be able to reach you in awhile. _

"Shibiyama, I know you're there. I heard from Balmung that you were actually using that vacation time. I think we should really meet up again some time-" She ran to the phone, the person on the phone...she knew him!

"Kazushi! I'm sorry...I thought you might have been the brass."

"Don't worry about it, do you want to meet sometime today?"

"Sure, when do you want to meet?"

**Tania's apartment**

A knock woke the woman on the bed, she pulled to her bedroom door, unlocking the ten locks and opening the door as if an expert. She then came to the door, unlocking the five locks at the door the same way. "Hello?" The male in front of her smiled, handing her a parcel wrapped in some sort of old dusty wrapping paper. "O...Kureno?"

"Yeah, I wanted to bring you a gift."

"Come on in." She shut the door, showing just how much they didn't know about her. He felt a depressed dark glow from the apartment, and saw how she matched it.

"You like living like this?"

"You get used to it." She was wearing her clothes from yesterday, which looked wrinkled from so much stretching or folding of the fabric. She looked at the male's stare slightly, knowing what he must have been thinking. "You woke me up, I didn't have time to get dressed. I'll get dressed now in some better clothing." He nodded, watching her go into the room, shutting the door. He almost blushed as she turned out of the room, only in a bath robe. She, however, didn't look very uncomfortable about it at all. The shower water turned on, leaving the young man to think about what he had planned on doing.

**Akira Hayami's House (Blackrose)**

She turned to face the mirror with difficulty. Her skirt and shirt were casual, it was just the mall, movies, and dinner...right? "Uhh...I don't know if I can do this..."

"C'mon! You can do this Akira. It's just a date with...what's his.."

"It's Takeshi!"

"Then it should be fine, you spend enough time in the world together, don't you?"

"Not as Akira though, only as Blackrose..." She held her small purse tightly, almost as if it were her very lifeline. "Fumikazu, you should be studying for your test."

"Not until I see you go on your date Akira."

"Akira! Takeshi's here!"

**Tania's Apartment**

Kureno only looked at the thought about female when he heard her bedroom door open again. She was dressed in a pair of kahki pants and a 3/4 sleeve blouse. It was plaid with white and two shades of pink. She also had a long black purse with it. "So, what were you planning to do?"

"I was thinking of spending some time the way you do, I mean..."

"I know what you're thinking. All your answers will come in time." She pulled out her wallet, making sure the amount she had wanted was in it. She turned towards the male, making no attempt to rouse him from his thoughts.

"I wanted to go to the book store with you."

"How did you know I liked the book store?"

"Helba told me."

"Just like her to do that..." She sighed at the fact that Helba told Kureno some interest that she wanted to remain secret. Who would want to know that the wavemaster who was in a huge role as hers liked reading manga and other books that let her go away?

"So, do you want to go?"

"Sure."

End of Part 2


End file.
